<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuffle Song Prompts 19 by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245682">Shuffle Song Prompts 19</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), Highlight | Beast (Band), Monsta X (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Las Vegas, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Alternate Universe - Runaway, Alternate Universe - Solo Artist, Alternate Universe - Solo Artists, M/M, Multi, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>All in au,The clan au,Dystopia au</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Chou Tzuyu/Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Im Changkyun | I.M &amp; Monsta X Ensemble, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Jang Hyunseung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Lee Taemin/SHINee Ensemble, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shuffle Song Prompts [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuffle Song Prompts 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All in au,The clan au,Dystopia au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:13 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Hyung,wake up."Hoseok woke up from someone shaking him and when he looked up to see who it was,he recognized that it was Changkyun.</p><p>He immediately knew what it was about.</p><p>"Is it time?"Hoseok asked and Changkyun nodded in response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>